


Tony Stark: Avengers Transporter

by yuniesan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AIM are assholes, Author know nothing of writing car chases, Avengers Family, Car Chase, F/M, M/M, Tony Drives while Everyone Else Fights, Tony Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan
Summary: The Avengers are in Paris for a Tech Conference where Tony is giving a speech, too bad AIM had to get in the way of their weekend getaway.





	Tony Stark: Avengers Transporter

**Author's Note:**

> This came from something that @itsallAvengers posted on Tumblr [https://itsallavengers.tumblr.com/post/165447145706/i-want-a-fic-where-for-whatever-reason-the] over a month ago I think and I really wanted to write it for some reason, and because I love their work. Though it didn't come out the same as what had been written on the tumblr post but I still wrote it.
> 
> Also Car of choice, 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat [Top Speed: 204 mph, 0-60 mph: 3.7 sec.]  
> [https://www.carsdirect.com/buying-guides/top-10-fastest-sedans-in-the-world]

Tony was in Paris for a tech conference, he didn’t need to have his Iron Man suit so he left it in the hotel and if he needed it he could call it up with his watch. He’d promised Pepper that he would be good and give his presentation on the new line of Stark electronics, as well as the future of reactor technology. So of course, when the other Avengers said they wanted to join him he was fine with them tagging along as long as no one interrupted him during the speech it shouldn’t be a problem, plus it gave him the chance to have a much needed vacation with Steve. Even with the four other Avengers behind him, the only ones that hadn’t joined them at the conference were Vision and Wanda who had opted to go to a museum and have their own romantic getaway. He still found it strange that Wanda and Vision were together but if Jarvis Jr. wanted to be in a relationship will more power to him.

Steve drove them to the conference early to give the man a chance to ask questions about any of the exhibits that had been set up plus it gave them the chance to have an impromptu date without anyone really asking questions about why they were together. Their relationship was a secret to the world, only the Avengers and their closest friends knew about it, mainly because the paparazzi had been relentless when Tony had been with Pepper. He also liked the fact that it was very low-key between the two of them, they could go to a bar and drink while playing pool or Steve watched the game. They went on movie dates only to hide in the back, both of them in hoodies and glasses. The only downside was that they didn’t get the chance to hold hands, and at times Tony craved the contact from the supersoldier.

They went off in what Tony called his Steve car, a 2015 Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat, it wasn’t an expensive car but it was a fast one. It traveled with him in his private jet from New York all the way to Paris only because he wanted to test out the upgraded engine, or at least break it in by blowing Steve while he drove it. He really didn’t care, plus the windows were tinted so no one would be able to see. He called it his Steve car, because it was the one they drove around on their dates. Well Steve drove, which Tony loved, he rarely drove around anymore in favor of letting Steve drive. It had become some sort of kink and he couldn’t let go of it. Tony made sure that the car had plates registered in almost every country that was allowed only to watch Steve drive them around. When they reached the conference, Tony was a hundred percent sure he didn’t want to go into the conference hall, in favor of going back to the hotel and have his way with Captain America. Of course, Steve being who he is threw the shield in the trunk of the car, just in case.

“So what do you want to see first?” Tony had asked once the car was parked in the front of the convention center.

“I want to see the Stark Industries booth,” he smiled back at him. “Let’s go look at the competition I know how much you love to tell everyone what they did wrong.”

“No, today… well at least right now, this is about you, my part doesn’t come until four,” he said pushing Steve towards the entrance. “They have this motorcycle prototype I think we should see.”

Steve smiled at him as they walked inside the convention center. “Well we could see it, and we could discuss buying another bike to work on together,” he whispered. Tony remembered the last time they worked on something together, it had been extremely dirty, in both fixing it and everything they had done in between, and he loved it.

“Alright motorcycle first, but so help me when today is finished I’m locking you up in the room and riding you until the sun comes up,” he said in a half whisper so that no one could hear but Steve.

“You can do what you want but I doubt anything can hold me down,” Steve answered him.

Tony knew that Steve liked to tease him by using the simplest of things, but in the end it still riled him up like no tomorrow. They walked around the convention center taking in the booths and talking about what others were creating. Tony talked to some of the inventors to get their ideas on somethings, or to give them pointers on others. They were all excited about his speech, but also that the Avengers were making an appearance at the event.

Of course, something had to happen to fuck everything up, and that came in the form of an explosion that knocked both him and Steve against one of the nearby booths. Tony hit the far wall of the booth knocking the air from his lungs, he heard people screaming around him. He thought that maybe it was just an accident until he heard the telltale sound of bullets in the air.

“Tony,” Steve yelled out.

“I’m fine,” he said looking at his watch so that he could summon the suit only to curse the explosion for fucking his watch up. Something in the mechanism had been taken offline from the impact which only pissed him off. “Steve, I can’t call the suit.”

“My shield’s in the car,” Steve said looking at him with worry in his eyes.

“We need to get to the car,” he said looking around. “Who the hell is this anyway?”

“AIM,” Natasha said jumping out from behind him scaring the shit out of him.

“Damn it,” he screamed. “Fucking bells I swear,” he finished as she pulled him up from the ground.

“We need to get them away from all of these people,” Steve said looking around.

“We could drive out of here,” Clint said pulling out his bow and arrow from out of nowhere. Tony always wondered where the man hid his weapons, they weren’t as small as Natasha’s were. She always carried around a set of knives as well as some of her widow bites but they were small compared to Clint’s bow and arrows.

“We need to get a car in order to do that,” Bucky said popping out on the other side of Natasha and Tony could only think about finding a way to put bells on the whole lot of them. Sam was the only one who walked up to them instead of scaring the shit out of Tony which he was grateful for.

“What now?” Sam asked them as shot were fired at them.

“AIM’s not after anything here, they’re after us, so getting out is our priority and finding a safe space to take them out,” Steve said to them as if this were a mission which at that point Tony was certain that it was but they were also in a huge city and he didn’t have access to his suit. He felt useless.

“We need a car,” Natasha added and Tony smiled realizing that he wasn’t useless when it came to driving.

“We have a car,” he said looking over at Steve.

“Tony I can’t drive and protect you at the same time,” Steve said.

“I’m driving, you guys keep them from killing us,” Tony answered as he started towards the door. The car wasn’t far from the building they just needed to get to it. Thankfully he was surrounded by supersoldiers and spies so he would live to see another day.

They made there was around a slew of AIM agents, fighting their way through, he could still punch them but he needed his hands so when they broke through the doors he rushed off towards the car as civilians ran off in every direction.

“Shot gun,” Natasha said next to him making him smile.

“Get in,” Steve yelled once they reached the car. Natasha climbed in the front seat as the rest of them crowded into the back.

“Fuck it’s crowded in here,” Clint said. “Why does Nat get to sit in the front.”

“Because I called shot gun,” she said as she was loading her gun. “Steve can you take out the back window so James can shot.”

“Got it,” Steve said. Tony hadn’t realized that he had the shield in his hand until the back window broke and was pushed out.

“Shit I can’t move around back here,” Clint complained.

“Shut the fuck up and let me drive,” Tony said he pulled the car away from the curb and started driving.

“Can you even drive,” Clint said back snarking at him only pissing him off even more. Tony ignored him and pushed his foot on the pedal until the car had gone from zero to sixty forcing the others to be pushed back into their seats.

Steve normally drove the speed limit no matter where they were, and he had never seen Tony drive since Happy usually drove him around or he gave Steve the keys to the car. Only Natasha knew about his driving experience after the whole thing in Monaco but apparently that was something she hadn’t shared with the group.

A white van was following closely behind them, “Typical bad guys, a freaking white van,” he said as he took a hairpin turn at seventy miles per hour. “FRIDAY, tell me there’s a place we can get to where we can get rid of these assholes.”

“Sir, the nearest safe space is the Bois de Boulogne, which is approximately 5.2 kilometers away, but with the considerable traffic due to the attack it will take twenty minutes to get there,” FRIDAY answered which only made him smile. If he could drive in a high speed race in Monaco, he could get them there in less than twenty minutes.

“Hold onto your panties,” he said as he pushed the car forward taking every turn as quickly as possible while AIM started shooting at them.

“Shit,” Natasha said as a bullet lodged itself into the windshield causing it to fracture. They couldn’t take out the window without hitting wind resistance because of course Tony had hit eighty on a very crowded street and with AIM behind them slowing down wasn’t an option. He felt Steve hook something around the head rest only to look at the rearview mirror and see the shield hooked onto his seat.

“Steve you can’t do that,” he said screaming from the front seat.

“You need the protection,” Steve yelled back. Tony knew that the bullet had scared Steve, because as big as he was, he couldn’t protect Tony from a bullet. He knew Tony wouldn’t survive.

He had been too busy arguing with Steve about the shield to notice another car driving alongside them, just as they were about to slam into the side of the car, Tony swerved turning onto a different road sending the other car flying into the Seine. Everyone in the car swore as he made the turn but he didn’t want to be thrown off their route so he pulled the handbrake sending the car into a one hundred and eighty degree turn which only cause more curses from those in the backseat.

“Barton stick you head out of the window and shot out the tires of that van,” Tony yelled as they drove back towards their original route. “Nat if you can do the same, Steve hold onto Clint and Barnes hold onto Nat. Sam get in the air and shot at them if you can, we need to slow them down.”

There were two other cars coming towards them making Tony swear a blue streak, but he didn’t care because at that moment they had to drive through oncoming traffic and he had to concentrate. They were close to their destination and he hoped there weren’t many civilians in the area.

He heard it the moment the tires of the van blew out, and saw as it flipped over sending AIM agents spilling all over the place. There were now three other cars on their tail but the park was in his view so he forced the car onto the grass, swearing to pay for the damage later. Honking the horn to alert the people walking around until he reached the edge of Lac Superieur and swerved the car.

“FRI you better have my suit on the way,” he yelled as he got out of the car and went towards the trunk of the car to make sure he had some kind of shield from the bullets that were raining down on them.

The rest of the team spilled out of the car and started taking out the group of AIM agents when he heard the wonderful sound of his replusors flying down to meet him. He quickly stepped into the suit and felt the cool metal close around him.

“Sir, you owe the hotel a window,” FRIDAY said once he was sealed inside.

“Send them the money FRI, as well as the city of Paris reparations for any of the damage we caused,” he said before firing at one of the agents attacking them. He swore that he had wiped out extremis but they always came back. If Hydra and AIM worked together they’d be doomed especially since Hydra’s motto was if you take one down two more shall take their place.

“We couldn’t get one freaking weekend,” Clint yelled

“Well that would mean that the villains weren’t consistent, which is seriously impossible,” Sam said as he landed right next to the team. “Plus they love the opportunity to annoy.”

“But one weekend that’s all I asked for,” Clint whined and Tony just wanted to go along with it but he was just tired and he had a speech to give that was now ruined.

“Just take them out and then we can go back to our weekend,” Steve said as they worked together.

Vision and Wanda showed up five minutes later saying that they had heard the chatter from others and came to help which made the fight last another five minutes. If there was something villains were frightened of was Vision and Wanda together, of course this had ruined their date which only had only made them angrier but the fight ended the moment the two of them worked together with their powers.

“Forget all of this I want to go back to New York,” Tony said as they walked into the hotel two hours later after a debrief, a press conference, and Tony making his speech at the conference. He plopped himself down onto the couch in their room as Steve looked at him smiling.

“We could go back or we can make the most of this moment, especially since I’ve never seen you drive like that,” Steve said with a smile. “Heck half the time I didn’t think that you knew how to drive since you always made me do it.”

“Yeah well I find the idea of you driving kind of hot,” Tony answered but hadn’t made a move, he really was exhausted. Steve sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms, before kissing him with so much force that Tony groaned into the man’s mouth from the pressure. This was something he liked.

“So you liked that huh?” he said after Steve pulled away.

“More than I thought I would, though next time I don’t want it to happen in the middle of a battle,” Steve said rubbing his shoulder.

“My fantasy is you driving while I blow you, but that’s not going to happen anytime soon, especially since the car lost its windows today, but we can work on fixing it if you want,” he said with a huge smile on his face. “I like when we fix things, it’s fun.”

“There’s some other things I’d like to do in that car with you too,” Steve said and Tony realized that he had never heard the man speak dirty, he cursed sometimes but innuendoes were something Steve normally didn’t do. He liked it.

“How about we go to the bedroom and you show me what you want to do, and maybe we can talk about doing it in the car after it’s fixed.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Steve said before standing up and putting Tony over his shoulder giving his ass a quick smack before walking them towards their room.

New York could wait one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write the afterwards [i.e, Tony and Steve in the bedroom], or Steve's point of view, I will, maybe even some other things. Maybe more car chases because now I want to learn how to write them.
> 
> Just drop a comment and tell me if you want more of this.


End file.
